


All I want in this moment is

by drunkbert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Spain, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbert/pseuds/drunkbert
Summary: Javi hadn't expected to see him again.





	All I want in this moment is

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes slightly back in time - it's up to you to decide how much.

* * *

Javi sipped his wine and returned back to his table, to his friends who were focused on a conversation. The drink was Javi's third. He was feeling rather tired after a long week at work but Sarah had somehow managed to convince him to come and have a few drinks at the local bar closeby; "Just few, please. You have time to sleep tomorrow. C'mon I want you to join us", she had said and Javi hadn't known how to say no - he never did.

Javii settled in the warmth of a couch and set his glass down. He studied the crowded bar little longer before trying to catch up with the new subject. He mostly just listened, too tired to really take a part in the latest gossip. Not that he really cared - about gossips that is.

  
"Now really who was the guy again? Didn't you sleep with him? What happened?"

  
Javi was dozing off. He jerked at the question and glanced at the others but no one was looking at him.

  
"George something? I don't even remember-"

  
Javi stopped listening and informed others that he needed a cigarette. To keep him awake. Or whatever. Alan and Lisa joined him. The headed out in the cool night of a sleepless city.

  
"Bored yet?" Alan asked, watching Javi.

  
Javi shook his head.

  
"Just tired."

  
"That's what you said last time we went clubbing."

  
Javi exhaled smoke.

  
"You know I'm working all week. I woke up at 4am man."

  
Lisa gave Alan a look.

  
"Javi... When was the last time you got laid?"

  
"What?"

  
"You heard me."

  
"I'm not going go answer that."

  
Lisa nudged Javi who glared at them both a little.

  
"C'mon. You might meet someone...mysterious..."

  
Alan started chuckling.

  
Javi frowned.

  
"You told her?"

  
"I didn't know it was a secret", Alan held out his hands in submission.

  
Javi decided not to say anything anymore.

  
The night continued, casual as it was, and Javi found himself half asleep on the warm couch, not even minding people's chatting over the loud music. He had emptied his forth glass of wine which he knew was a big mistake in his current state - alcohol was having a rather strong effect on him. The group around the table had separated, leaving Javi alone with Alan who kept babbling about his relationship drama. Javi didn't mind - he liked listening to people, even when his thoughts kept mostly swirling around his very own bed and possible ways to excuse himself politely.

  
"I need a drink. And a cigarette. You comin'?"

  
"No, I think I'm leaving", Javi stood up and glanced around. Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

  
"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

  
Javi nodded, watching Alan elbowing his way to the back doors, before taking another quick scan around the full bar area. Sometimes he wanted to just walk out on people - but tonight wasn't the night. He started looking for the girls.

  
Alcohol was making his cheeks glow warmth. People were standing, blocking Javi's way to the bathrooms and bar desk. He tried to gaze over the men towering him. Yeah, no chance, he thought, slightly amused. I'm leaving. 

"Hi", a voice near him said and someone touched Javi's shoulder. He turned, shocked.

  
"Are you looking for someone?"

  
Javi stared, suddenly lost for words.

  
"Yes, my friends", he forced himself to say and tried to neutralaise his face.

  
"Need help?"

  
Javi smiled little.

  
"No thanks, I was-"

  
_Don't finish that_.

  
"-leaving."

  
But he did.

  
"Alright."

  
Javi lifted his gaze. The guy smiled and sipped the drink he was holding. Javi couldn't stop staring. His face felt hotter than second ago.

  
_ God, say something. Anything_.

  
"So...how's life?"

  
Javi wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

  
The guy's smile widened.

  
"I thought you were leaving."

  
Yeah, he absolutely was.

  
"I am if you don't want-"

  
Adam leaned in closer, lowering his voice a little.

  
"I do want."

  
\---

  
A glass met the table harder than intended, spilling wine to Javi's hand and lap, and since Adam was so close, his lap as well. Adam was one smooth talker, which Javi already knew, but after two hours of talking about various subjects, the wine seemed to shake him back to reality. Javi started stuttering apologies, attacking to press a napkin on Adam's thigh, where most of the wine had fallen. Adam shook the apologies off.

  
Javi felt light headed and warm, comfortable in the dark corner with Adam, the rest of the bar and people forgotten. Javi found himself constantly nodding his head and leaning over to hear better what Adam had to say to him. They were at their second drinks. Javi pushed the used napkin into his pocket. Adam straightened up and wiped sweat from his forehead.

  
"Cigarette?" Javi pulled a small box from his pocket and stood up.

  
"No thanks", Adam said.

  
They walked outside.

Cool air touched Javi sweaty skin, making him sigh at the pleasant feeling. Only few people along with them were smoking and chatting quietly. From the corner of his eye Javi saw Adam watching him. He blew the smoke out and settled in leaning against a brick wall, eyes finding Adam's.

  
"I had fun chatting with you", Adam said smiling.

  
_Right. It was getting really late. _

  
"Me too. Well...I guess I have to thank you for not letting me leave earlier."

  
Adam's eyes held such an intense eye contact to Javi that he had to force himself not to look away. The cigarette was gone. And so were the people behind them. Adam touched Javi's arm, making Javi close his eyes at the small skin on skin contact.

  
"Adam-" he started but a finger on his lips silenced him. He opened his eyes to see Adam, standing close, hand still stroking his arm and suddenly the gentle touch felt extremely intimate. Heart pounding in his chest and blood rushing between his legs, Javi followed Adam's gaze lowering onto his lips.

  
And when the kiss happened it felt exactly like last time. Javi couldn't think straight. He let the moment swallow him.

  
\---

  
Sheets rustled and a soft sigh was released. Javi felt a warm puff of air on his neck. He shifted and the arm around him tightened just for a second. He wasn't going anywhere. That much was obvious. The room around Javi was dark and quiet, peaceful. A night table near his held a small clock but Javi couldn't tell the time. He didn't even want to know. Javi left out a small sigh himself and settled fully against the warmth radiating from behind him.

  
\---

The morning had never come faster. Javi got dressed while Adam showered in the bathroom, singing something Javi didn't recognize. The sun was flowing in the hotel room from its big windows, showing off a gorgeous scenery of Spain. In any other moment Javi would have smiled brightly at the new start of a day but he knew he had nothing to wait for, not this time. He knew Adam had to leave.

  
Javi sat on the bed, his mind over analyzing everything. He stared at the door and its handle. Should he? Javi looked around him. He noticed a small note and a pen and picked them up, then stopped in tracks. What the hell would he write? Adam deserved more than a sappy good bye card.

  
The decision was made for him when water was turned off. The singing hadn't stopped and Javi could hear Adam better now - he was singing... Queen? Javi closed his eyes, humming along.

  
The door opened. Javi kept his eyes closed. There was a pause before neither of them spoke.

  
_ I've been leaving my heart in all the wrong places _

  
Adam was the first one to open his mouth.

  
"Were you going to leave without saying good bye?"

  
Javi opened his eyes. There was no bitterness or rudeness in Adam's tone - just an honest question, and Adam was smiling at him.

  
_ Took it back way too soon when I should have been patient_

  
"Of course not."

  
Javi got up and walked to the shower fresh man. When he reached close Adam pulled him in a soft kiss. Javi pressed his head against the firm chest and listened to the rhythmic heart beats. He experienced a strong dejavu.

  
_ I built all these walls so no one could break in _

  
"I can't believe this is happening again", Javi chuckled in irony.

  
"I was sure you wouldn't even recognize me at the club-"

  
"How could I not?" Jave replied, turning serious.

  
Adam shrugged.

  
"Many of the guys I meet don't remember me later. I'm just a-"

  
"Not for me", Javi shook his head.

  
"I was just shocked to see you that's all, ya know? But I couldn't have forgotten about you. I mean I couldn't have-"

  
Adam cupped Javi's face and stared deep into his eyes. He mouthed 'I know' and stroked Javi's cheek.

  
_Truth is I miss those nights when my heart could be naked _

  
"And now you are leaving again_."_

  
Adam sighed.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Javi made a sad face.

  
"But you know what?"

  
_ I waited so long to feel like im worthy_

  
Adam studied the younger man before him. Javi held his gaze.

  
_Find someone who could rewrite the pages im turning_

  
"I don't think this is over." 


End file.
